A Fanfiction
by TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin
Summary: Best title ever. lol. So, I was bored, and this came out. Canada was relaxing in his home when America sent him a rather creepy link. Includes two drunk nations and the awesomeness himself. PruCan, and stuff. Denmark and the Netherlands are here too (they're the drunk nations). Also, a stack of delicious, scrumptious, heavenly and those-other-pretty-words stack of pancakes.


**This is me taking a break from my serious fanfic and trying to get back to my fairytale fanfic.**

**But I really don't want to go back to my fairytale fanfic just now...  
**

* * *

_I want to see you naked._

_Prussia wants to see you naked._

_I want to see Canada naked._

_(therefore)_

_Prussia wants to see Canada naked._

"What in maple is this?" Canada asked.

His brother had sent him a link to a fanfiction... again. Ever since Japan discovered Hetalia and Hungary introduced them to Fanfiction dot net.

It's becoming torture.

Nobody should have taught America how to change the settings from rated K+ - T to M.

NOBODY.

Canada read on.

And wished he hadn't.

The blond nation shut his laptop with a click, staring at it as if it had betrayed him, his face completely red. In a way, it really had. Bad laptop.

It took Canada a few moments to try and calm himself, then decided to just close the thing and drown himself in maple syrup.

But before he could do any of those, his living room door opened to reveal Prussia and the Netherlands beaming at him. Well, only Prussia was beaming. The Netherlands just looked... stoic, holding several bottles of alcohol and a bouquet of tulips.

"The awesome me has arrived!" Prussia announced", and the less awesome Netherlands, too."

The tall nation chose to ignore the insult and instead greeted Canada", he was bored, and I came to sell some tulips."

Upon seeing them, Canada blushed furiously, but he hid it well with Kumajirou, who wanted food.

"O- oh, uhm ,hello," the (adorably) flustered nation stood up, clutching his bear", I- I didn't know you would visit."

"My awesomeness surprised you!" Prussia smirked, then added sheepishly", I also wanted some pancakes."

Canada nodded, brightening up", Okay! I'll go make them now! Just wait here, okay?" and he skipped- in a very manly way of course, off to his kitchen, completely forgetting about his laptop.

Prussia made himself comfortable in Canada's couch, and the Netherlands sat beside him, placing the tulips on the coffee table beside the laptop. That was when the laptop made a beeping noise, indicating that someone sent Canada a message. Thinking about it for a minute, Prussia leaned forward and opened the laptop.

"Hey," the Netherlands scolded", that's supposed to be private."

Prussia rolled his eyes at him, pausing", My awesomeness can't be stopped by privacy." Then he proceeded with the opening of the laptop.

America's message came on the screen.

**_AmericanHero : How was the fic, bro? It's sick right?_ **

"What fic?" Prussia mumbled and didn't notice the nation beside him lean closer to peak. He located said window and opened it, then started reading.

* * *

Canada entered the living room, smiling and carrying a plate of yummy, delicious, scrumptious, marvelous and mouthwatering pancakes, stacked like a glorious tower of nummy nummy goodness covered in heavenly Canadian maple syrup. Kumajirou was right beside him.

"I have the-" a look of horror came across his face as he saw what the two were doing. They were reading the fanfic quite intently, not even noticing the plate of wonderful, heavenly goodness drop from Canada's grip, only to be saved by the valiant little Kumajirou.

When Prussia looked up, he grinned so wide it almost turned his five meters to a toothpick in comparison", I never knew you read these things!" (though if you could look closely, you would notice a slight blush on his cheeks.)

"I- I don't!" Canada said, blushing so hard it put Spain's best tomatoes to shame", I- well, uhm- America! Y- yeah! that's right! America sent me the link a- and I didn't know and- I- oh maple..."

"It's not that bad," the Netherlands said nonchalantly", If we really _were_ that drunk, we could have done it. I drink with Denmark sometimes..."

"Ja! That's right!" Prussia's grin widened (if that was even possible) ", let's call Denmark and drink our asses off!"

"N- no!" Canada shook his head furiously", I don't want to!"

"Come on, Birdie," Prussia's grin turned sly", I'll even let you top, like in the story."

Oh, the idea of topping his dominant boyfriend was rather tempting- whoa whoa whoa. Canada stopped the thoughts entering his mind. What in maple am I thinking about?

"That's a yes," Prussia nodded, making Canada all flustered again. He nodded to the Netherlands, who took out his cellphone and contacted a certain Dane.

Prussia sidled over to Canada, who still stood on the doorway", Come on," he whispered sexily", you know I won't let them touch you. We'll just get shitass drunk, then leave them to their own devices."

Canada bit his lip, trying to think rationally but he was having a really hard time, because a certain albino's eyes were slowly hypnotizing him and certain pale hands were making their way down Canada's back and to his ass.

"Mmmmmmmokay," Canada mumbled, then added", but I top."

Prussia grinned his shit eating grin", anything you want," he whispered before facing the Netherlands", so?"

"He's on his way," the Netherlands said", But I'm not paying for the drinks."

* * *

Half a dozen or so loud, hazy and drunken hours later ( in which Canada got to top), Canada went downstairs to make coffee. He passed by Denmark and the Netherlands, who were both asleep on the couch. He's going to have to make them clean that later.

In the kitchen, armed with coffee, Canada opened his laptop to see America's message, which he forgot to answer. Sipping his coffee, he started typing.

_**CanadianPlease : that was really sick Alfred. Really really sick.**_

_**AmericanHero : I know right?!**_

_**CanadianPlease : Did they really think I would do a foursome with Prussia, the Netherlands AND Denmark?**_

_**AmericanHero : maybe, maybe not. But hey! I found another one!**_

Canada glared at the screen.

**_CanadianPlease : no._**

**_AmericanHero : but it looks disgusting! You just have to see it! It's about you and Prussia again, with this BDSM warning in the summary._**

**_CanadianPlease : BDSM? and what do you mean it looks disgusting?_**

**_AmericanHero : I haven't read it yet. It says your 2p's in there too._**

**_CanadianPlease : ..._**

**_AmericanHero : ?_**

**_CanadianPlease : Send me the link._**

**_AmericanHero : __;D__ link_**

Canada stared at the new fic presented to him. It indeed had a BDSM warning, and it included 2p!Canada, him and Prussia. Contemplating for a minute, Canada snapped the laptop close, finished his coffee and locked himself in the bathroom. Let's see...

* * *

**Tada! ehehe... The so called fanfictions aren't real. Or if they are, I didn't know about them. **

**Message names aren't really my thing. **

**I would want to write those two nonexistent fanfics but I suck at smut. Can anyone do it for me?  
**

**Though I might do it if anyone wants me to... (hint : review)**

**Is this rated T or M?**


End file.
